


Shatterpoints

by SLUG_CAT624



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biology, Clones, Dubious Ethics, Flashbacks, Force Visions, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Underage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Mandalorians - Freeform, Medical, Multi, Nerdy Science Talk (TM), Obi-Wan acting as the bleep on tv (completely swear word free!), Screenplay/Script Format, Sneaking Around, Tea, Temple Archives, This entire story takes place at 3 in the morning, Unnamed OC - Freeform, Written for a Class, unsatisfying ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: Open in the small kitchen.  OBI-WAN is bustling around, making tea.  The small window above the stove shows pitch blackness.  ANAKIN stumbles into the kitchen, muttering under his breath.OBI-WAN: Wonderful, you're up.  We’ll be leaving in two hours with our battalions and Ashoka.ANAKIN (still half asleep, mumbling): It’s three in the morning, Master.OBI-WAN: A perfectly civilized hour on a number of planets, including Coruscant, to wake up.





	Shatterpoints

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting is a bit of a mess on this one, sorry!

Shatterpoints

A Star Wars: The Clone Wars Story

###  SCENE 1

####  Interior: Jedi Temple - Archives

_ Open in the Temple Archives. Night. The aisles are only lit by the eerie, blueish glow of holobooks. Jedi Healer, BANT EERIN, stands in an aisle next to her childhood friend, Jedi Master OBI-WAN KENOBI. Her pink, salmon-colored skin looks grey in the blue light. _

BANT (relived): Obi-Wan, thank you for coming. 

OBI-WAN (chuckling): It’s no problem, my friend. (looks around) Though, it’s been a while since we’ve met in this location.

BANT (small smile): Well, yes… (uncertain) Obi-Wan, I don’t know what to do. This war…

OBI-WAN (grimly): It’s wrong. You feel it too.

BANT: Yes. And I found something about the clones. Initially, I was incredibly impressed by the science behind creating the clones. Creating a diverse range of traits from one set of genes is incredibly difficult. It’s possible of course, but only up to a point. One gene sample always has deactivated genes which can be reactivated, but it’s impossible to create the amount of diversity we see in the millions of clones with one set of genes. A million, maybe, but not  _ millions. _

OBI-WAN (frowning): I thought the Kaminoains created all the clones identical.

BANT: Up to a point. They're- identical enough to exchange blood, tissue, and organs with all of their brothers without ill effects, close enough to be functionally identical. But it would be very foolish on Kaminoian’s part to create a completely identical gene pool. If a weakness, poison, or disease was created by assessing one clone, then the Separatists could wipe out the entire army.

OBI-WAN (nodding): Alright. But as you say, there are millions of clones, with millions of these small genetic differences, and you say it’s not mathematically or scientifically possible to create such diversity, however limited, with one set of donor genes?

BANT: Correct. But Obi-Wan, with  _ two _ donors, millions of combinations are possible.

OBI-WAN: Someone else is donating their genes to the clones. (pause) I have to take this up with the Council.

BANT (touching Obi-Wan’s shoulder): Obi-Wan… She’s being held against her will.

OBI-WAN: She?

BANT: The Force spoke to me, and showed terrible things. She’s only Korkie’s age, Obi-Wan.

_ At the mention of Satine’s nephew, Obi-Wan’s entire posture changes, becoming more and more resolved. _

BANT: Find her, please. (BANT begins to walk away) I’ll be here to patch the three of you up.

OBI-WAN: Bant- (she pauses, and turns) may the Force be with you.

BANT: And with you, my friend. Good luck.

###  SCENE 2

####  Interior: Jedi Temple - Kenobi/Skywalker Quarters

_ Open in the small kitchen. OBI-WAN is bustling around, making tea. The small window above the stove shows pitch blackness. ANAKIN stumbles into the kitchen, muttering under his breath. _

OBI-WAN: Wonderful, your up. We’ll be leaving in two hours with our battalions and Ashoka. 

ANAKIN (still half asleep, mumbling): It’s three in the morning, Master.

OBI-WAN: A perfectly civilized hour on a number of planets, including Coruscant, to wake up. 

_ OBI-WAN thrusts a teacup into ANAKIN’S hands. _

OBI-WAN: Do you talk to your padawan, Anakin. She’s in the living room.

_ ANAKIN shuffles over to the sofa, not bothering to hide a huge yawn. He sits down near his Togrutan apprentice, takes a swig of tea, then gags. _

ANAKIN (eyeing cup wearily): Agg, that stuff is  _ sh- _

OBI-WAN (from kitchen, yelling):  _ Language! _

_ ASHOKA giggles _ .

ASHOKA: You ready for another great adventure, Skyguy?

ANAKIN: Stars, Ashoka. How are you awake? (He notices her hands shaking, a clear sign she’s had too much caffeine) How  _ long _ have you been awake?

ASHOKA: Well, I was over at Barris’s to ah… do stuff…

ANAKIN (smirking): You can say that you were fu-

OBI-WAN:  _ LANGUAGE, ANAKIN!! _

ASHOKA: But anyway, then I when I was walking back to my rooms and all of a sudden the Force got all sad, and then (lowers voice, glancing at kitchen door) I saw Obi-Wan coming out of the Archives-

ANAKIN (growing worried): Ashoka?

####  Flashback: Interior: Jedi Temple - Hallway

_ OBI-WAN stands silhouetted by the neon lights of the Corusaunt nightlife. He grips the sill of the window, knees locking as he’s swept into the currents of the Force. As reality warps, the window shatters. _

####  Vision: Interior

_ A black haired girl in Mandalorian armor huddles in a dark corner, terrified. _

####  Vision: Interior - Kamino

JANGO FETT: I accept your offer, but only if I may have my own. No enhancements. A clone, but bore by the whore.

KAMINOIAN: Do you wish to do it yourself, Mr. Fett?

####  Vision: Interior

_ The black haired girl lay sobbing on cold, metal floor.  _

####  Vision: Interior

_ The black haired girl is chained to a bed, stomach bulging. _

GIRL (whipmering): Please, don’t don’t don’t don’t DON’T- AAAAAAHHHH!

####  Flashback: Interior: Jedi Temple - Hallway

_ OBI-WAN lay on the floor, screaming. A swirl of cloak and MACE WINDU is at his side. _

MACE (gently): Kenobi, Obi-Wan. (he gently strokes the other man’s hair) Come back for me.

_ OBI-WAN’S eyes crack open. _

OBI-WAN (crying): There was blood, Mace. And a child. I didn’t protect my child. They died. Another dead body at my feet, more blood on my hands.

_ MACE pulled OBI-WAN close. _

MACE: I know, Ben. I know.

_ They sit in silence for a while, tears rolling down both their faces. _

OBI-WAN (weakly): I have a mission.

MACE: I know. Don’t die. The galaxy needs you. If you fall, the Jedi will fall. Shatterpoints, Ben.

OBI-WAN: Will Mandalore remain? Please, will she live?

MACE (voice breaking): Forever in the Force.

_ A heartbreaking wail pierces the air as ASHOKA creeps away. _


End file.
